I'm Yours, Forever Yours
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Mamori adalah gadis yang diasingkan di dalam hutan oleh penduduk desanya karena dianggap membawa bencana. Suatu hari, ia dibawa keluar hutan oleh seorang kakek bertabiat kasar bernama Hiruma. Tapi, kakek Hiruma bersikap seakan mengenalnya, padahal Mamori tidak tahu sama sekali! Masa lalu yang mengejutkan telah menanti Mamori! Chap.1 Mamori's POV! Chap.2 Hiruma's POV! RnR?
1. Mamori's Version

"Hai, aku dewi kematian,"

"Oh. Sudah kuduga kau akan menemuiku hari ini. ."

"Kau sadar akan kematianmu, ya? Yah, penyakitmu memang sudah sampai pada batasnya, sih.."

"Ng.. Dewi kematian yang baik.. Sebelum kau mengambil nyawaku, aku boleh bertanya satu hal?"

"Sebelum kau bertanya, boleh aku memberimu satu permintaan?"

"Kau benar-benar dewi kematian? Baik sekali.."

"Bukankah kau yang pertama memanggilku 'dewi kematian yang baik'? Hihihi.."

"Ah iya.. Terus, kenapa kau memberiku sebuah permintaan? Kau seperti peri, bukan dewi kematian!"

"Baru kali ini aku memberi permintaan kepada orang yang secerewet kau. Sudah cepat katakan saja. Kau seperti ingin memperlambat waktu kematianmu. Kalau begini terus, itu yang akan kukabulkan lho."

"Wah, jangan dong, dewi. Bukan itu permintaanku. Hmm.. permintaanku.. adalah.. sesuai harapan Yoichi saja.."

"Hei, benar nih tidak apa-apa? Harapan pemuda itu adalah ingin kau.."

"Abadi, kan? Tidak apa. Karena seluruh hidupku ini miliknya.. Tubuhku ini miliknya.. Jiwa, dan bahkan cintaku ini miliknya juga.."

"Baiklah..."

DISCLAIMER :

Riichiro Inagaki と Yuusuke Murata

PAIR :

Hiruma Yoichi X Anezaki Mamori

GENRE :

Romance, Drama, Supranatural, etc.

WARNING :

TYPO(s), Out Of Character (OOC), Judul yang tak cocok dengan ceritanya, dsb.

I'M YOURS, FOREVER YOURS

Aku Milikmu, Selamanya Milikmu

Mamori's Version

ささき ゆき

Dari balik rerumpunan bambu ini, sudah ketiga kalinya aku melihat orang itu mampir atau tepatnya, seperti menjelajahi, kawasan terlarang bagi penduduk desa, hutan bambu. Orang itu, dilihat dari kerutan yang 'lumayan banyak' begitu bahasa halusnya, adalah seorang kakek tua. Kurasa umurnya sekitar.. 70 tahun? Atau 80 tahun? Yah.. Memang penampilannya tidak setua itu, karena dia cuma terlihat berumur 60 tahunan, tapi aku ini bisa mengenali umur asli seseorang.

Lalu, mau apa seorang kakek tua menjelajahi hutan bambu yang berbahaya ini sendirian? Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang arkeolog, kok. Dan kakek itu hanya menyusuri hutan bambu ini sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan mata tuanya yang sepertinya masih tajam. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu.. ah, bisa jadi juga seseorang, sih. Tapi, aku yang senantiasa ada di hutan yang berbahaya ini tidak melihat seorang pun masuk ke sini selama aku tinggal di sini kecuali kakek tua itu. Hmm..berarti dia mencari sesuatu.

Kutegur, ah.. Kasihan, orang tua..

"Konnicchiwa, ojii-san.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyaku halus kepada kakek tua itu, yang langsung menatapku tajam. Mungkin ia kaget akan kehadiranku. Atau.. jangan-jangan gara-gara cara menyapaku yang seperti pelayan di restoran atau hotel ya? Aduh.. Memalukan sekali aku ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun menutup wajahku karena merasa malu akan tindakanku barusan.

"Ojii-san! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku begitu! Memang aku ini kakekmu, hah!" Wow, aku salut padanya. Biar sudah se-renta itu tapi dia masih kuat memaki-maki diriku ini. Apa-apaan kakek ini! Sudah ditegur baik-baik malah dicaci maki! Kalau bukan seorang kakek-kakek, sudah aku... grrrhh!

Nah,aku menenangkan diriku dulu. Lalu, dengan nada yang terdengar tegas, aku menanggapi makiannya dengan halus,

"Sumimasen.. Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa, TUAN?" Dan dengan penekanan pada kata TUAN, mengingat kakek ini sok muda.

Tapi, kakek sok muda ini tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melihatku, dari ujung rambutku sampai ujung kakiku. Aku mulai merasa risih dan menatap tajam mata emerald kakek ini. Ah, tatapan itu.. kok kayaknya aku mengenal tatapan emerald kakek ini, ya? Ah, ketemu aja belum pernah kok.

KURALAT! Kakek ini bukan kakek sok muda, tapi kakek mesum! Soalnya makin lama, tatapan emeraldnya itu seperti menelanjangiku, benar-benar memperhatikanku dengan saksama. Iiih.. Menjijikkan.. Apalagi sekarang dia menyeringai begitu..

Jangan-jangan dia mau...

Ah! Lebih baik kutinggalkan saja kakek mesum ini! Dari pada nanti dia benar-benar akan memperkosaku seperti dugaanku.

Tapi, baru aku berbalik dan sedikit berlari ketakutan menjauhinya, dia malah berkata,

"Mamori... Anezaki..."

Tunggu.. Dia tidak berkata, tapi memanggilku! Bagaimana dia bisa tau namaku?

"O.. Ojii-san.. t..ta..tau nama..ku..?" Tanyaku yang entah kenapa terbata-bata, dan menatapnya ketakutan sekaligus heran. Tapi, dia malah menyeringai lagi, bukan menjawab pertanyaanku. Seringainya kali ini terlihat lebih lembut, dan kurasa itu mungkin cara dia tersenyum?

"Heh.. Bagaimana tidak? Kau kan si hantu penghuni hutan bambu yang terkenal angker ini!" Dan sekarang ia menjawabnya dengan kasar, lagi. Ia juga mengatai aku hantu! Sama seperti penduduk desa ini yang menuduhku hantu atau jin, lalu mengasingkanku di hutan ini! Mengingat itu kembali rasanya membuatku ingin menangis. Aku pun akhirnya menitikkan sedikit air mataku juga.

Kali ini, si kakek tidak mentertawaiku atau membentakku karena aku terlihat ingin menangis. Dugaanku salah lagi. Dia malah menghampiriku, lalu membelai auburn-ku dengan lembut. Akhirnya tangisku malah semakin pecah. Ia, dengan susah payah, menuntunku untuk duduk di rerumputan.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Aku pun meneruskan tangisku dalam dekapan kakek itu. Hangat, dan membuatku tenang. Mungkin aku mirip cucunya, sehingga dia memperlakukanku begitu baik. Dia terus saja membelai rambutku perlahan, seakan sudah tau kalau aku akan tenang jika dibelai rambutnya begini. Eh? Tapi itu pasti tidak mungkin kan! Ah.. Sudahlah...

Akhirnya, tangisku pun mereda. Air mataku kini hanya menetes satu-satu. Saat aku ingin mengelapnya dengan yukata-ku, kakek itu malah mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya yang kurus dan jarinya yang panjang. Aaah.. Sentuhan kakek ini seperti sangat membekas di dalam hatiku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya! Ya, aku memang kehilangan ingatan. Tapi, tepatnya umur berapa aku kehilangan ingatan saja aku tidak mengerti. Karena, ketika pertama kali aku melihat dalam hidupku (mungkin aku pingsan sebelum hilang ingatan, dan ketika sadar ingatanku telah hilang), aku hanya melihat penduduk desa yang berteriak-teriak mengusirku, memakiku, dan menyeretku ke dalam hutan bambu ini.

"Enyah kau, setan!"

"Kenapa kamu masih hidup sampai sekarang? Kau pasti hantunya!"

"Dia pembawa bencana! Buang dia ke dalam hutan!"

"Asingkan dia! Jangan biarkan dia menebar bencana di desa kita!"

Ya, begitulah makian-makian mereka. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Bahkan, sepertinya masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Tapi, kali ini aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Kakek ini sudah susah payah menghapus air mataku. Dan akhirnya aku hanya menatapnya sendu, sambil melepaskan diriku dari dekapanku. Lagi, dia menyeringai, yang kuartikan sebagai cara dia tersenyum.

"Gadis cengeng, ngapain kau ada di dalam hutan berbahaya ini? Pakai yukata, pula. Kau bisa mati kedinginan, karena hari ini salju akan turun lebat. Tuh, lihat, mulai menumpuk, kan?" Kakek itu menunjuk gundukan salju di sekitar kami duduk, yaitu di rerumputan yang mulai ditutupi salju. Ya ampun, aku tidak sadar karena asyik memperhatikan kakek itu dari tadi. Lalu, kakek itu pun menyodorkan jaketnya yang paling tebal kepadaku. Mungkin, sekarang dia pakai satu lapis jaket saja, sementara dua lapisnya diberikan padaku. Cuaca dingin ini justru lebih bahaya untukmu yang sudah sepuh begitu, kek!

"Tidak usah, Ojii. Ojii-san lebih membutuhkan jaket-jaket ini. Aku, mungkin sudah beberapa hari terkena salju lebat begini, atau bahkan badai salju! Tapi aku tidak mati, tuh, sampai sekarang! Mungkin daya tahan tubuhku memang sangat kuat? Jadi, tenang saja, Ojii!" Tolakku dengan halus seraya tersenyum dan mengembalikan jaketnya. Kakek yang mungkin sudah sadar akan kesepuhannya, dan sayang nyawanya, memakai lagi kedua jaketnya. Lalu ia menarik tanganku dan berjalan perlahan-lahan, keluar dari hutan bambu.

Sebelum kami berdua benar-benar keluar dari hutan bambu yang sekarang sedang sangat dingin ini, aku memutuskan pegangan tangan kakek itu, " Ojii! Kau tidak boleh membawaku keluar dari hutan ini!" Cegahku dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Memangnya kenapa? Di sini dingin, kan, gadis cengeng? Ayo kita keluar hutan saja. Ke rumahku. Atau, jangan-jangan kau akan menghilang kalau keluar dari hutan ini karena kau adalah hantu penunggu hutan ini? Kekeke..." Kakek itu kembali menarik tanganku.

"Mou.. Aku bukan hantu, Ojii... Tapi, aku diasingkan oleh penduduk desa di sini. Aku dianggap pembawa bencana. Aku dilarang keluar dari hutan ini. Kalau mereka semua tau aku keluar dari hutan, mungkin aku akan dibunuh oleh mereka, Ojii.." Ucapku dengan sendu, lalu melepas pegangannya lagi dengan lebih lembut.

"Hah? Itu cerita tahun berapa, sih? Kamu diceritakan nenekmu, ya? Di zaman modern begini, sepertinya desa ini sudah tidak percaya yang begituan deh! Biar aku tua begini, aku modern, ya. Tidak seperti kamu yang masih muda begini tapi terisolasi di dalam hutan! Ayo, keluar. Aku akan melindungimu kalau ada apa-apa!" Kali ini, si kakek memaksaku dan aku tak kuasa menolak karena ia berkata akan melindungiku. Ya, aku memang sudah lama ingin keluar dari hutan ini, tapi aku tidak berani. Dan oh iya, seingatku aku tidak punya nenek! Lalu apa maksudnya mengatakan cerita tahun berapa? Seingatku kejadian menyakitkan bagiku itu baru berlangsung sekitar.. yah.. setahun lalu mungkin? Aku tidak mengerti musim dan waktu di dalam hutan itu.

Begitu keluar dari perbatasan hutan itu, aku dan kakek bertemu beberapa orang yang sedang lewat. Raut wajah mereka yang semula biasa saja mulai berubah ketika melihatku dan kakek keluar dari hutan. Uugh.. sudah kuduga mereka akan menghabisiku jika aku keluar! Mereka mendekati kami dengan wajah panik dan langkah terburu-buru. Semua orang yang lewat juga segera mengerubungi kami. Tidaakkk! Kakek aku takut! Aku pun segera berlindung di belakang kakek sambil memeluk tangannya. Kakek itu rupanya mengerti kekhawatiranku, lalu ia menepuk tanganku pelan, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Hiruma-sama! Sedang apa anda di sini? Anda baru saja keluar dari hutan berbahaya! Anda tidak apa-apa? Lalu cucu anda ini? Ia terlihat sangat kedinginan!" Seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi yang err.. cukup tampan dengan rambut berantakannya,menghampiriku lalu memberikan jaketnya padaku untuk kukenakan. Eh? Wajah pemuda ini memang belum pernah kukenal, sih. Tapi kenapa dia tidak marah atau ketakutan padaku yang disangka pembawa bencana ini? Apa dia orang baru? Masa penduduk desa yang lainnya tidak menceritakan soal aku si pembawa bencana ini pada orang-orang baru?

"Hei rambut liar sialan! Kau lupa siapa aku, _commander from hell_ ini? Dan lagi, gadis cengeng ini bukan cucuku! Cepat antar dia ke rumahku!" Kakek itu dengan mudahnya memerintah pemuda tampan tadi. Yang membuatku kaget adalah bukan kata-katanya yang kasar, karena aku sudah biasa dengan kekasarannya itu. Tapi, sebuah pistol bertuliskan 'tokarebu' ah, entah, susah sekali membacanya! Aku kan tidak bisa membaca selain huruf jepang. Jangan-jangan dia memang seorang pemburu?

"Ah iya.." Pemuda tampan itu pun melirik pistol si kakek yang rupanya bernama Hiruma, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan lemas, "Aku lupa soal itu. Dan untung kau hanya membawa tokalev itu, Hiruma-sama. Yah, setidaknya masih mending dari pada AK-47 yang selalu kau bawa itu." Wow, pemuda tampan itu mengucapkan tulisan pada pistol kakek Hiruma dengan sempurna! Memang terdengar agak asing di telingaku, tapi, 'tokalev' begitulah cara baca yang benar. Sempurna.

Sementara orang-orang yang lain yang wajah-wajahnya juga tidak kukenal, mengerubungi kami dengan takut-takut. Tapi, ketakutan mereka seperti ditunjukkan kepada kakek Hiruma, deh. Bukan padaku. Lho, kenapa begitu banyak orang baru di desa ini hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih satu tahun? Mungkin ada banyak hal yang terjadi selama aku tidak keluar dari hutan bambu.

Pemuda tampan itu menuntunku dan kakek Hiruma menuju.. wow! Sebuah mobil yang berperawakan kecil dengan atap terbuka! Kupikir yang mempunyai mobil itu hanya di negara-negara barat. Mungkin sebenarnya aku tau kalau Jepang juga punya mobil seperti ini, tapi, hanya saja aku kehilangan ingatanku, kan?

Di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang itu, Pemuda tampan yang baru saja diancam oleh kakek Hiruma dengan pistolnya untuk menjadi supir dadakannya terus mengajakku bicara. Oh iya, kakek Hiruma duduk di sampingnya, dan aku duduk di kursi belakangnya.

"Aku Yamato Takeru, namamu siapa, nona?" Tanya si pemuda tampan sambil terus mengemudikan mobil dengan tenang.

"Ah.. ak..aku.." Sebelum aku benar-benar menyebutkan namaku pada Yamato, aku sempat merasa takut kalau-kalau ia malah menurunkanku atau bahkan menyerangku di tengah jalan kalau ia tau akulah si gadis yang dianggap pembawa bencana desa ini. Aku pun hanya tertunduk ketakutan karenanya.

"Anezaki Mamori.'' Jawab kakek Hiruma dengan ketus. Ahh! Kakek ini malah memberitahunya! Aduh! Gimana reaksinya!

"Wah, nama yang cantik. Seperti rupanya..." Tanggap Yamato sambil terkikik pelan. Kakek Hiruma pun segera menempelkan pistolnya di kepala Yamato dari samping. Tawa Yamato terhenti seketika. Aku keheranan. Kenapa Yamato seperti tidak mengenali nama 'Mamori Anezaki' ? Padahal waktu itu, namaku merupakan tabu bagi penduduk desa ini.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. WOW! Lagi-lagi aku mengatakan wow! Ternyata desa di luar hutan ini sudah banyak berubah! Mobil atau motor dimana-mana! Yah, biarpun tidak sekeren punya kakek Hiruma ini, tapi, tetap saja aku merasa heran. Seingatku, terakhir kali aku masuk ke dalam hutan itu, kayaknya masih sederhana jalan-jalannya. Lalu, aku juga tidak melihat ada mobil-mobil keren seperti ini. Kesannya aku seperti nenek-nenek ketinggalan zaman aja.

"Mamori, kok kamu seperti tidak pernah melihat jalan raya, saja. Oh, suasana desa ini terlalu sepi, ya buatmu? Kamu pasti datang dari Tokyo, kan? Biasanya gadis yang cantik-cantik di sini itu pasti dari Tokyo. " Jelas Yamato dengan sok akrab, karena dia langsung memanggil nama kecilku. Ukh! Menyebalkan!

"Kau panggil dia dengan Mamori lagi, maka kepalamu akan meledak." Ucap kakek Hiruma dingin sambil sekali lagi menancapkan pistolnya di kepala Yamato. Ah, kakek Hiruma berusaha mengancam Yamato, ya. Tapi, aku merasa senang. Kakek Hiruma seperti melindungiku barusan.

Yap, setelah itu atmosfir di dalam mobil terasa tegang. karena aku sudah terisolasi dari dunia luar tanpa seorang pun yang menemaniku di hutan, selama sekitar satu tahun, tentu aku tak biasa mengobrol dengan seseorang. Apalagi yang belum kukenal benar. Tapi, kayaknya aku merasa bisa berbicara dengan lancar dengan kakek Hiruma. Oh iya, karena masih merasa agak kaget, aku sampai lupa akan rasa penasaranku pada rambut kakek Hiruma! Pada ingatan terakhirku, kayaknya ada kakek-kakek yang waktu itu ikut mengusirku ke dalam hutan. Dan model rambutnya itu agak botak di depan. Rambutnya sedikit, warna putih, pula. Rata-rata sih, begitu. Tapi, kakek Hiruma gaya banget. Tepatnya aneh untuk seorang kakek-kakek. Rambutnya jabrik! Yah, meski tetap putih warnanya! Seperti.. lho.. ada polisi yang mencegat mobil kami! Yamato pun segera mengerem mobilnya. Karena terlalu kencang, remnya sampai berbunyi 'ckiiiittttttttt' begitu. Aku pun oleng karenanya.

"Tch.. Polisi cebol sialan itu ngapain sih mencegat jalanku!" Kakek Hiruma menggerutu seraya mengambil sebuah kunci dari semacam laci di depan tempat duduknya. Aku tidak tahu namanya, karena aku kan tidak pernah tahu mobil sebelumnya. Kakek Hiruma yang terlihat sudah berumur ternyata memang masih sehat wal afiat, plus bugar lagi. Buktinya, ya, setelah mengambil kunci tadi, dia malah langsung ke bagasi mobil (dijelaskan Yamato namanya) lalu mengambil sebuah senapan besar, mungkin itu AK-47 yang disinggung Yamato tadi.

Kakek Hiruma tetap saja sudah berumur, ya. Dia membawa AK-47 itu dengan sedikit susah payah, lalu menghampiri polisi yang mencegat mobil kami. Sementara Yamato hanya bersiul-siul santai di kursinya. Ah, aku dapat mendengar percakapan mereka! Telingaku memang tajam!

"Maaf, Ojii-sama, saya sedang melakukan razia pengemudi yang meminum minuman keras, alias mabuk di jalan. Jadi, yang harus kami periksa itu.. ya.. itu.. Yamato-kun.. bukan anda, kakek Hiruma..." Si polisi itu mulai mengenali kakek Hiruma dari AK-47 yang dibawanya. Hmm.. Kakek Hiruma terkenal juga.. Tapi, polisi itu juga kenal Yamato, sih.

"Kau sudah tau kan kalau aku ini bukan pemabuk, polisi cebol sialan?" Tegas Kakek Hiruma tak sabaran. Polisi itu mulai sedikit berani karena matanya mulai menegas. Lalu, datanglah seorang wanita berkacamata yang memakai jas dokter.

"Riku! Sudahlah. Kakek Hiruma ini memang emosian, hahaha! Sumimasen, Ojii-sama. Tapi, kami tetap harus memeriksa Yamato-kun, dan wanita yang duduk di jok belakang itu. Wah, siapa tuh, Yamato? Pacarmu, ya? Cantik banget! Hei, kenalin, aku Sasaki Yuki. Siapa namamu, wahai pacar Yamato? Hihihi..." Wanita berkacamata yang ternyata bernama Sasaki Yuki itu menghampiri Yamato, lalu menggodanya. Dan seperti yang kudengar, dia mengajakku berkenalan. Ia bahkan menjulurkan tangannya juga lewat jendela mobil yang dibuka Yamato.

"Ak.. aku.." Belum selesai aku berbicara, tiba-tiba, polisi yang dipanggil Riku itu sudah memotong kalimatku sekaligus menjitak kepala Yuki.

"Woi! Liat situasinya, Yuki! Kayaknya itu cucunya Hiruma, deh. Bukan pacarnya Yamato. Lihat, dia mengarahkan AK-47nya ke arahmu!" Riku berusaha memperingati Yuki dan aku pun melihat Kakek Hiruma yang terlihat sangat marah sedang membidikkan AK-47nya. Kenapa kakek Hiruma bisa semarah itu, ya? Yuki kan hanya mengatai aku pacarnya Yamato.

Aku pun segera keluar dari mobil. Lalu aku yang entah kenapa agak panik, langsung memeluk kakek Hiruma dari belakangnya, dan itu membuat sebuah semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya, dan akhirnya AK-47 itu pun diturunkannya. Yuki bernafas lega bersama Riku. Yamato agak kaget melihat tindakanku. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini, tapi tubuhku refleks!

"Hiruma.. Hentikan.. Sasaki-san tidak salah apa-apa, kan?" Tegasku dengan agak gemetaran, sambil terus memeluk Kakek Hiruma. Tapi, Kakek Hiruma malah terlihat agak marah lagi.

"Tidak salah apa-apa katamu? Dia mengataimu pacarnya Yamato! Apa kau tak menyangkalnya? Kau kan bukan pacarnya Yamato, gadis cengeng sialan!" Kakek Hiruma membentakku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Aku pun menurutinya.

"Aku memang bukan pacarnya Yamato-san! Nah, itu sudah kusangkal! Tapi, kenapa kau berbicara seakan kau sudah kenal lama denganku, hah!" Bentakku padanya tak kalah kerasnya. Aku sampai lupa kalau aku sedang membentak seorang kakek-kakek. Akhirnya, Kakek Hiruma sedikit terdiam, lalu ia menyeretku dan melemparku ke dalam mobil di tempatku semula. Ia juga memerintahkan Yamato untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, menuju rumahnya.

Yuki yang berlindung di balik punggung Riku dan sesekali mengintip kearah kami itu mulai berani melihat kami, lalu ia tersenyum ramah (meski agak gemetaran kurasa, karena ia memegang tangan Riku dengan erat), dan mengatakan bahwa kami semua memang tidak sedang mabuk. Ia berlari kecil dengan Riku (karena tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Yuki) ke arah meja yang agak berantakan dengan kertas, lalu mencatat sesuatu. Mereka pun mempersilahkan mobil kami lewat.

"Oh iya, Yuki, Riku, selamat atas pernikahan kalian, ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang minggu kemarin!" Yamato berteriak mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua yang ternyata sudah menikah itu sambil menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya. Sebelum kami melesat kencang, aku melihat wajah kedua pengantin baru itu agak malu-malu. Hm.. selamat, ya..

Lalu, seperti tadi, atmosfir di dalam mobil ini kembali tegang. Bahkan lebih tegang dari yang tadi. Kakek Hiruma yang sesekali menghela nafas panjang.. Mungkin dia merasa agak capek setelah marah-marah tadi, tapi AK-47 tetap di pangkuannya. Yamato pun sudah bisa bersikap santai dan sedikit bersiul-siul seperti tadi, sambil memacu kendaraannya pada kecepatan yang bahkan sanggup membuat seorang anak bayi menjerit histeris. Bisa ditebak, aku yang tidak pernah naik mobil sebelumnya pasti merasakan mual-mual yang cukup hebat. Kulirik Kakek Hiruma, ia bahkan masih menghela nafas, seakan masalah lain yang ia pikirkan itu jauh lebih penting daripada nyawanya yang terancam sekarang. Padahal dia sudah tua. Yamato memang pengemudi yang gila-gilaan!

"Nah, sampai! Anezaki, ini rumah Hiruma-sama." Tak lama kemudian, Yamato menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah pintu gerbang besar. Kakek Hiruma mengeluarkan sebuah _remote _(dijelaskan Yamato) dan ia menekan tombol warna merah. Gerbang yang besar itu pun terbuka, dan terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang sangaaaattttt besar.. beserta halamannya yang sangat jepang sekali. Tentu rumahnya ala jepang juga. Pokoknya tak seperti rumah-rumah lain yang kulihat selama perjalanan. Rumah-rumah itu bentuknya aneh. Hanya rumah Kakek Hiruma yang bisa kupahami. Yamato pun memarkir mobil Kakek Hiruma di tempat tertutup yang dinamakan garasi (diberi tahu Yamato). Tentu membuka pintunya dengan remote itu juga, tombol warna hijau.

Ternyata selama hampir satu tahun aku terisolasi di hutan itu banyak perkembangan yang terjadi di desa ini, ya! Aku bahkan jadi merasa jauh lebih tua dari pada Kakek Hiruma. Padahal kan, aku masih seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun. Yang mungkin karena hampir setahun telah berlalu berarti aku sekarang berumur sekitar 21 tahun. Tidak bisa disamakan dengan kakek Hiruma, dong, yang berumur sekitar 80 tahunan itu.

Setelah selesai memarkir mobil, Yamato pamit kepadaku dan Kakek Hiruma. Aku pikir Yamato itu supirnya Kakek Hiruma, tapi ternyata hanya seorang pemuda yang diancam untuk mengemudikan mobilnya Kakek Hiruma. Biar sudah tua, kekejamannya tidak hilang, ya! Ah! Aku kok berpikir seperti sudah kenal lama dengannya! Hahaha!

Kakek Hiruma pun menyuruhku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak seperti yang kuduga. Rumahnya bersih dan rapi sekali! Hanya saja banyak alat modern yang tak kuketahui. Lantainya tatami tentu saja, mengingat rumah ini jepang sekali, kan?

"Hiruma-sama... Aku haus.. Bisakah aku minta segelas air putih? Di mana aku bisa mengambilnya?" Tanyaku sambil memelas. Ya, habis aku haus sekali. Apalagi setelah beberapa kejadian tak terduga yang kualami hari ini. Tiba-tiba Kakek Hiruma menjentikkan jarinya, dan datanglah seorang lelaki muda berambut biru yang memakai hakama. Kakek Hiruma memerintahkannya untuk membawa dua gelas air putih dan beberapa kue yang namanya sangat asing di telingaku. Nama kue itu... Hmm.. _Cream puff _dan _Black forest._ Oh iya, dia juga menyuruhnya membawa kue _Tiramisu_ yang besar. Si lelaki berambut biru itu membungkuk ke arah Kakek Hiruma, lalu pergi dari ruangan kami itu dengan sangat cepat. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Kakek Hiruma itu serba cepat, ya.

"Kau duduklah di sini. Ini kamarku." Jelas Kakek Hiruma dengan singkat. Aku pun menurutinya, dan kami duduk berhadapan di meja pemanas. Ahh.. hangatnya... Meja pemanas ini memang beda dengan yang dulu pernah kulihat, tapi tetap saja hangat. Aku tak peduli bentuknya.

Baru aku ingin memulai percakapan, lelaki berambut biru tadi pun datang membawakan pesanan-pesanan Hiruma. Woow.. Tampilan kue-kue itu sangat manis! Apalagi aromanya yang menggoda. Tapi aku tetap ingat tata krama. Sebelum diperbolehkan Kakek Hiruma, aku tidak boleh menyentuh kue-kue ini.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kakei." Kakek Hiruma berterimakasih kepada lelaki berambut biru yang ternyata bernama Kakei itu. Sepertinya dia pelayan laki-laki Hiruma. Ah! Raut wajah Kakei berubah agak aneh, setelah dia mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Kakek Hiruma. Heran, tapi senang, begitu ekspresinya. Memang, sih, wajah dan sifat Kakek Hiruma yang sejauh ini kukenal bukan tipe orang yang akan berterimakasih bila dibantu sekalipun.

Oke, Kakei sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar ini. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin bertanya pada Kakek Hiruma soal...

"Kau mau bertanya kenapa aku membawamu ke sini? Ke kamarku pula. Jawabannya adalah karena aku... mengenalmu." Kakek Hiruma yang memotong pikiranku itu langsung menjawab apa yang ingin kutanyakan! Ke..kenapa dia bisamelakukan hal itu? Ah, yang lebih penting itu jawabannya! Jawabannya dia bilang bahwa dia mengenalku! Itu aneh, kan?

"A.. apa Kakek Hiruma mengenalku dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san dulu? Yah meski aku juga tak ingat soal mereka sih.. Eh.. atau Obaa-san dan Ojii-san?" Aku berusaha memastikan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terdengar realistis. Kakek Hiruma diam sejenak. Lalu ia meneguk segelas air putihnya. Ya ampun, sampai aku lupa minum yang sudah kupesan!

"Minum saja. Dari dulu kau ini memang gadis yang terlalu taat pada tata krama! Zaman sekarang nggak begitu, tahu!" Nah, dia berkata seakan sudah kenal lama aku, lagi. Tapi, aku tak mau membuang waktu dan langsung meminum air putihku. Ah, lega rasanya. Dan karena perutku sudah sedikit memainkan melodinya, maka tanpa malu-malu lagi aku mengambil sepotong _Cream puff. _Hmm... Manis! Enak sekali! Biasanya di hutan aku tidak pernah merasa lapar, makanya aku tidak pernah makan. Kalau minum, air sungai yang jernih masih tersedia di dalam hutan. Hanya saja, kenapa begitu keluar dari hutan, aku merasa lapar? Entahlah, biarpun aku ini tipe pemikir tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat lapar sehingga aku tak mau repot-repot memikirkan semua kejadian yang aneh ini.

Dan kue-kue itu habis dalam waktu sekitar.. 5 menit? Ya kira-kira segitu. Dan hanya aku yang menghabiskannya.

EH?

"Ojii-san.. Su.. Sumimasen.. Ak.. Aku menghabiskan semua kuenya... Lalu.. jatah untuk Ojii-san juga..." Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku yang terbata-bata itu, Kakek Hiruma sudah memotong kalimatku,

"Aku tidak suka kue-kue manis sialan itu. Memang semuanya kusediakan untukmu. Kau dari dulu memang suka makanan manis, kan." Ujarnya ringan, dengan kata-kata kasar seperti biasa. Aku tertegun. Kenapa Kakek Hiruma begitu baik padaku? Jangan-jangan.. sebenarnya Kakek Hiruma adalah kakekku! (ingat, aku tidak mengingat satu pun keluargaku).

"Kakek..." Dan belum selesai aku bicara, dengan cepat, lagi-lagi Kakek Hiruma memotong ucapanku. Huh! Kakek ini senang sekali memotong kalimat orang!

"Aku bukan kakekmu." Tapi setidaknya dia memberikan jawaban yang aku inginkan. Ya, mengingat kebiasaannya yang suka memotong kalimat orang itu juga aku tidak mau punya kakek sepertinya. Bagus. Lalu, dia siapanya aku?

"Lalu? Ceritakan dengan jelas tentangku. Aku kehilangan ingatan. Kurasa kamu mengetahui banyak tentangku, dari gerak-gerikmu!" Aku seperti seorang detektif yang sedang memojokkan pelaku saja. Ah, sudahlah. Tapi aku butuh jawabannya!

Kakek Hiruma memandangku sinis, tapi kemudian dia memalingkan wajah tuanya dariku. Ia seperti ingin menjawab, tapi kenyataannya pertanyaanku nggak dijawab-jawab. Aku geregetan melihatnya. Tak sabar, aku pun bertanya lagi padanya,

"Ojii-sama! Ayo ja.."

"Aku sangat mengenal keluargamu. Bagaimana tidak? Aku ini kan... TIDAK! Lupakan. Mengetahui kenyataannya untukmu sekarang pasti akan membuatmu kecewa. Berbeda denganku yang begitu tau kenyataan ini, dan menerima dengan senang hati. Oh, tentu saja." Dan untuk kesekian kali, dia memotong ucapanku lagi. Setidaknya aku tau cara membuatnya menjawab pertanyaanku. Yaitu dengan menyediakan kalimat yang bisa ia potong! Hu uh!

Tapi, sungguh, jawaban itu membuatku makin penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Tidak apa-apa! Beri tahu saja aku kenyataannya! Aku siap menerima apapun yang akan kakek katakan!" Jawabku mantap. Yah sebenarnya aku juga kurang yakin kalau aku siap menerima segala jawaban. Jawaban yang tidak siap kuterima itu sebenarnya kalau ternyata kakek ini sebenarnya adalah pacarku dan aahhh! Kenapa bisa terpikir kemungkinan mustahil itu sih! Gak mungkin lah. Yaa.. Mamori, kau mikir apa, sih.. Masa kau pacaran sama kakek-kakek!

"Aku dulu pacarmu." Oh akhirnya aku mendapat jawaban. Ya, jawaban. Singkat sih, tapi..

HAAAAHH?

APA DIA BILANG TADI? DIA (KAKEK TUA HIRUMA) ITU DULU PACARKU?

Astagfirullah.. Aku dulu kayak apaan sih orangnya... Kok mau sama kakek-kakek gini... Setelah ini aku merasa sangat beruntung telah kehilangan ingatan.

"Sudah kuduga kau bakalan kecewa. Tidak, kau _shock_. Asal kau tau, ya. Aku tidak bohong." Komentarnya melihatku melanggar janjiku. Ah, dari wajah tenangmu itu saja aku sudah bisa meyakinkan diriku kalau kau tidak bohong, kek. Tapi, tapi, tapi...

"I..iya aku tahu sih, kalau kau tidak bohong, kek. Itu kelihatan jelas dari mimikmu, tapi... Aduuh.. Dulu aku orang seperti apa sih, mau sama kakek-kakek beginii.." Aku berteriak-teriak histeris di dalam kamar Kakek Hiruma. Kulirik dia sesekali. Dia terlihat semakin sedih setelah mendengar teriakanku. Bukankah itu wajarr... Kakeeekk? Hiks.

"Kau tidak bisa mengetahui kenyataannya setengah-setengah begitu. Apalagi tanpa kembalinya ingatanmu." Ucapnya dengan datar lagi. Aku sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Oh, jangan-jangan ada lanjutannya? Semoga tidak menambah buruk dugaanku. Aku pun mendekat padanya.

"To.. Tolong ceritakan semuanya! Semuanya!" Pintaku penuh harap. Kakek Hiruma menatap kedua _sapphire_-ku dalam-dalam. Aku jadi serba salah karenanya.

"Hmm.. Mulai dari mana, ya.. Baiklah.. Enam puluh tahun yang lalu, kau menderita penyakit kanker hati. Pada masa itu tentunya belum ditemukan teknologi untuk menyembuhkanmu, jadi..." Sekarang gantian aku yang memotong kalimatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku dikatakannya mengidap penyakit mematikan (entah kenapa aku tau) dan Enam puluh tahun lalu! Aku baru menginjak usia sekitar 21 tahunan!

"Kek.. Kau tidak salah? Aku baru berumur sekitar 21 tahun, lho.." Ucapku hati-hati. Nah, dia menatapku tajam.

"Kau mulai berani tidak sopan, ya. Memotong kalimatku." Balasnya dengan nada yang _nyelekit._ Oh, padahal dia sudah beberapa kali memotong kalimatku. Bagus sekali, orang tuaa!

"Ma..maaf.. Tolong lanjutkan.." Bagaimanapun aku membutuhkan kejelasan atas ingatanku, jadi kuputuskan untuk mendengar sampai selesai dulu, baru protes.

"Ya, kau tau, kau diperkirakan akan meninggal di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh. Semua orang desa ini tau akan hal ini karena kau, adalah primadona desa ini, tentu saja." Kakek Hiruma bernapas sejenak.

"Aku, yang waktu itu dua puluh tahun, menungguimu di sisimu. Menemanimu menunggu ajalmu. Mengajakmu mengobrol, bernostalgia. Bercanda ria. Oh, kau tau itu bukan hal yang biasa kulakukan! Tapi, demi gadis yang sangat kucintai di dunia ini, kamu, aku ingin membuatmu merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan bersamaku, sebelum kau, meninggal..." Ucapannya terputus sebentar di situ. Kulihat gurat kesedihan di wajahnya semakin nampak. Oh, aku merasa aneh karena yang sedang dia ceritakan ini adalah aku, bukan orang lain.

"Tapi, malam itu, kau tau aku ada pertandingan final Amefuto di Tokyo. Kau tersenyum. Memotong segala candaanku. Kau memintaku pergi. Kau memintaku memenangkan kejuaraan Amefuto itu. Awalnya tentu aku menolak, karena aku merasa kau adalah yang paling penting untukku. Tapi, kau bilang, jika aku tidak ikut bertanding dalam final, maka teman-temanku akan kehilanganku dan kemungkinan besar kalah, tanpa aku sebagai pemimpin mereka. Dan aku akan kehilangan segalanya. Kau, dan karir Amefuto-ku. Kau memintaku, sekali lagi, untuk memenangkan pertandingan final itu, untukmu. Maka, aku pun meminta maaf padamu karena harus meninggalkanmu. Aku mengecup keningmu dan berciuman denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya, malam itu. Lalu aku pergi ke Tokyo secepatnya dengan segala macam cara. Meninggalkanmu sendiri, menanti ajalmu."

Yap. Aku terharu mendengar ceritanya. Oh, tapi aku ingat kalau gadis yang dia ceritakan itu aku, jadi aku melupakan perasaan terharuku, dan merasa mual. Oh iya, yang dia ceritakan itu waktu dia masih muda, ya. Seumuran denganku. Tapi, aku tetap tidak mengerti apa maksudnya 60 tahun yang lalu. Udah deh, dengerin aja dulu ceritanya.

"Siang hari, selepas pertandingan final Amefuto itu, aku berencana untuk segera menemuimu di desa untuk mengabarkan kemenanganku. Karena aku masih berpikir kalau kau masih ada kemungkinan hidup. Namun, begitu sampai di desa, aku sampai di sore hari, kau dikabarkan telah tiada, oleh para penduduk desa. Aku, yaa.. aku malu mengakuinya, tapi aku menangisimu, di depan altar. Piala itu, kutaruh di altarmu, persembahan dariku serta timku. Karena rumahmu sudah digusur sekarang, ya, semua keluargamu sudah meninggal soalnya. Ingat? Kau anak tunggal. Sehabis itu, aku tenggelam dalam karir Amefuto-ku, dan aku sukses. Semua ini demi janjiku padamu.

Tapi, kemarin, aku bermimpi tentangmu. Tentangmu yang sedang tertawa gembira di hutan bambu itu. Kamu mengajakku masuk ke dalam hutan, dan kulihat rupaku yang kembali muda, seperti saat terakhir kita bertemu. Seperti suatu..."

"Keabadian?" Aku spontan memotong ucapannya dan berkata apa yang terlintas di benakku. Keabadian? Eh, kenapa harus itu yang kupikirkan?

Tapi, dia mengacuhkanku.

"Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa, mengabaikan penyakitku, dan ternyata benar, aku menemuimu kembali di hutan bambu, walau tanpa tersenyum sama sekali." Oh, aku kembali mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar pernyataanya.

"Sempat terpikir hal aneh dalam diriku, bahwa permintaanku ternyata terkabul. Oh itu tidak mungkin. Tapi ini tidak ilmiah, kau tahu?" Ucapnya ketus. Ya, memang tidak ilmiah, sih. Dia bilang aku harusnya sudah mati enam puluh tahun yang lalu, tapi kenyataannya aku sampai sekarang masih hidup. Sudah begitu, tidak bertambah tua, pula.

"Memang apa yang kau minta.. dan.. err.. kau meminta pada kami-sama?" Oh iya, sebagian besar penduduk desa itu orang shinto. Termasuk keluargaku. Hanya aku yang islam. Tapi kalau Hiruma aku tidak tahu.

"Tidak. Aku atheis. Sampai sekarang, ya.. aku mulai hampir memercayai tuhanmu ketika berpacaran denganmu, sih. Tapi, setelah kau meninggal, eh, kusangka meninggal, aku kembali atheis. Tapi, waktu itu aku sempat berharap pada tuhanmu, Allah SWT. Tidak tahu kenapa. Aku berharap kau bisa... Abadi.."

Sebelum aku menjawab, tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari mulut Kakek Hiruma yang terbatuk. Aku dengan sigap membantunya, tapi, batuknya semakin parah. Darah yang keluar pun semakin banyak.

"Sialan, keluar juga. Padahal aku sudah menahannya dari tadi. Penyakit sialan." Dia.. masih mengumpat juga... Padahal keadaannya kurasa dia kritis..

"Ya, gadis cengeng sialan. Sebentar lagi aku mati." Entah kenapa aku tidak rela mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Kakek Hiruma pun berbaring di lantai tatami. Namun, aku takkan membiarkan itu. Aku membuatnya berbaring di pahaku. Ah, kau tahu pose ini.. memalukan. Tapi biarlah. Dia sudah mau mati ini. Aku juga sudah tidak ingin mendengar masa laluku yang aneh-aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba, seberkas cahaya yang sangat terang menerangi ruangan dingin itu. Muncullah seorang.. err.. Dewi kayaknya soalnya dia pakai yukata. Eh, tapi apa ini? Aku sedang berhalusinasi? Ini nggak mungkin kan? Ini nggak ilmiah!

"Yo! Ah, kau lagi, Mamori. Kali ini aku mau mengambil nyawa kekasihmu ini, Hiruma."

Dewi ini kenal aku?

"Ashadualla ila ha illallah, wa ashadu anna muhammadarrasulullah" Hiruma membisikkan dua kalimat syahadat dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Kau baru ngucap sekarang, Hiruma?"

"Apa boleh buat, aku baru yakin!" Jawab Hiruma enteng.

Eh, apa-apaan mereka berdua ini?

"Mamori, tampangmu kayak orang linglung yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kupikir kau bakal bersedih... Tunggu, Oh iya, aku mengilangkan ingatanmu.. Baiklah, aku juga diminta untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu ini, sih.."

Seberkas sinar menghampiriku dan membungkus seluruh tubuhku. Awalnya aku panik, tapi cahaya ini hangat. Lalu,

AKU MENGINGAT SEMUANYA

Ya, ternyata

Benar

Apa yang dikatakan

Hiruma, ah bukan, dia...

"Yoichi..."

"Ingat juga kau, gadis cengeng sialan.."

"Dewi kematian! Aku mohon! Biarkan aku mati bersamanya! Menua bersamanya!"

"Hei! Apaan sih, kau, Mamori!"

"Abadi itu bukan pilihan yang tepat! Biarkan aku mati! Dan ah, jangan lupa, jangan biarkan hanya aku yang menjadi cantik begini!"

"Aku kan bukan tuhanmu"

"Baiklah.. Ya Allah.. aku minta maaf atas segala dosa dan kecerobohan yang kulakukan di masa lalu. Aku sadar aku salah. Biarkan aku menghadapmu sekarang. Bersamanya. Tolong kembalikan aku pada kondisi seharusnya."

"Mamori..."

"Ah, tugasku bertambah..." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar dari dewi kematian. Dan yang terakhir kulihat sebelum aku jatuh di sebelah Yoichi adalah, wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum, mengahadapi kematian.

Lalu, semuanya gelap.

Yeeeaa! Selesai!

Bab selanjutnya, Hiruma Version!

Review ya!


	2. Hiruma's Version

"Yoichi, pergilah."

"He? Apa-apaan kau? Mengusirku?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku tahu kau ada pertandingan final Amefuto hari ini. Di Tokyo."

"Biarkan saja."

"Apa maksudmu biarkan saja?! Bukankah itu adalah pertandingan yang penting buatmu?"

"Tidak, kau sok tahu, Mamori."

"Eh? Mamori? Jangan membuatku jijik. Biasanya kau memanggilku manajer sialan."

"Oh, jadi kau mau dipanggil begitu lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Gomen ne. Teruskanlah begitu. Setidaknya sampai aku mati."

"Manajer...! Tidak. Mamori! Kenapa kau berkata begitu!"

"Jangan menghiburku, Yoichi. Jangan menghiburku. Aku tidak bodoh, untuk mengetahui kenyataannya."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Jadi.. Lekas pergi saja!"

"Lagi? Kau mengusirku lagi? Sudah kubilang biarkan saja."

"Kenapa?!"

"Sialan.. Kau ingin aku jujur, hah?"

"Kau tahu, lekas jawab saja! Sebentar lagi aku mati, nih!"

Aku akhirnya membungkam mulut Manajer sialan itu, dengan cara, mencium bibirnya. Dengan penuh penghayatan, tidak rela kehilangannya.

"Puah! Tch. Kau ini sungguh sangat merepotkan. Kau itu lebih penting dari pada pertandingan final itu! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!"

"Yoichi, kau suka sekali ya, membungkamku dengan ciuman panasmu. Hahaha.. tapi.. aku suka..."

Dia berbicara sekali lagi,

"Tapi, mau tidak mau aku pasti akan pergi dari dunia ini. Sebentar lagi. Pergilah. Kalau kau telat ke sana, kau akan mengecewakan dan memutus harapan teman-teman satu timmu. Bukan hanya harapanmu saja, Yoichi!"

"Aku tidak..."

"Pergilah! Raih impianmu menjadi pemain Amefuto profesional, DEMI AKU!"

Aku mengecup keningnya, menciumnya sekali lagi, meninggalkan tanda bahwa dia milikku. Selamanya milikku.

Lalu pergi meninggalkannya, sendirian menjemput ajal.

* * *

DISCLAIMER :

Riichiro Inagaki と Yuusuke Murata

PAIR :

Hiruma Yoichi X Anezaki Mamori

GENRE :

Romance, Drama, Supranatural, etc.

WARNING :

TYPO(s), Out Of Character (OOC), Judul yang tak cocok dengan ceritanya, dsb.

YOU'RE MINE, FOREVER MINE

Kamu Milikku, Selamanya Milikku

Hiruma's Version

ささき ゆき

Aku di sini. Di tengah hutan belantara ini.

Oh, tidak. Kenapa sih, di hutan ini tidak dibuat jalan kecil saja? Aku terpaksa membuka jalan dengan bambu tajam yang susah payah kucopot dengan tubuh tuaku ini.

Mau tak mau aku harus mengakuinya. Hmph, tubuh tua. Silakan tertawakan _commander from hell_ yang sudah tua ini, maka AK-47ku akan meledakkan kepalamu. Aku tak akan segan-segan, tenang saja.

Kenapa? Kalian penasaran kenapa aku bersusah payah membuka hutan ini, dan terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu? Haruskah aku menceritakannya pada kalian?

Oke, oke. Semua ini bermula dari mimpiku tadi malam. Aku bermimpi, bertemu dengan kekasihku, Mamori Anezaki, yang telah tiada 60 tahun yang lalu. Dia terlihat bahagia dengan sosok mudanya, sosok terakhir kali kita bertemu, dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam hutan bambu ini. Aku pun mengikutinya masuk, lalu menemukan sosokku yang muda.

Terikat masa lalu? Ya begitulah aku. Dia satu-satunya cinta dalam kehidupanku. Makanya aku terus mengingat, tidak, mencintainya walau dia telah tiada karena penyakit kanker hati.

Gawat, terlalu lama melamun membuatku berhalusinasi. Aku melihat sesosok gadis yang memakai yukata. Hmm... Bisa jadi dia adalah hantu penunggu hutan yang angker ini. Aku pernah tinggal di desa ini, jelas saja aku tahu kalau hutan ini angker.

Sebentar, sosok itu menghampiriku, dan...

"Konnicchiwa, ojii-san.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan sopan. Eh.. Tunggu, aku harus mengamatinya dengan saksama. Rambut auburn pendek, dan.. mata _sapphire_ itu! Mamori, kan!

Wajah, rambut, mata, sama. Ini bukan kebetulan. Pasti. Lagipula sosoknya ini mirip sekali dengan apa yang ada dalam mimpiku.

Tapi, kau tidak mengingatku? Kau menyapaku dengan.. Ojii-san? Oh ya. Aku lupa soal wujud tuaku. Dia pasti tidak mengenaliku dengan wujud seperti ini. Tapi, kenapa masih seperti ini?! Bukankah dalam mimpi aku kembali muda? Hah?! Mimpi sialan. Aku merasa ditipu.

"Ojii-san! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku begitu! Memang aku ini kakekmu, hah!" Bentakku ke arahnya. Aku ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku soal mimpi yang memberiku harapan palsu itu. Dan melihat wajah sendunya yang bisa kulindungi.

Tapi dia malah melihatku kagum, seakan aku ini makhluk langka atau apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, bukan wajah sendu yang kulihat. Tapi wajah kesalnya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat ekspresi itu.

"Sumimasen.. Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa, TUAN?" Tanggapnya dengan menahan marah. Ahahaha... aku rindu dengan suara bantahan itu. Aku pun meneliti rupanya lagi, memastikan apakah dia benar Mamori atau tidak. Jangan-jangan kloningan? Hmm.. Idiot. Untuk apa kloningan Mamori berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan belantara begini. Lagipula teknologi itu belum sampai ke desa terpencil ini, yaa.. setidaknya 60 tahun lalu.

Serius, ini jelas tubuh Mamori. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengingatku, dan tetap muda begini?!

Terlebih, kenapa dia... hidup..?

Benarkah..

Benarkah ini...

"Mamori... Anezaki..." Akhirnya aku menggumamkan namanya, untuk mengetahui apakah dia bereaksi atau tidak terhadap nama itu. Untuk mengetahui apakah benar ini Mamori, kekasihku?

"O.. Ojii-san.. t..ta..tau nama..ku..?" Jawabnya dengan ketakutan dan terbata-bata. Hmm.. Aku menyeringai, mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan.

Kalau sudah begini, dia pasti Mamori. Tapi, akan kupastikan dari percakapanku dengannya.

"Heh.. Bagaimana tidak? Kau kan si hantu penghuni hutan bambu yang terkenal angker ini!" Cerocosku, untuk menggodanya. Pasti yang dimaksud hantu penunggu ini adalah dia, Mamori yang seharusnya sudah tiada, tapi tiba-tiba muncul dengan anehnya di hadapanku.

Mamori terlihat _shock_. Dan dia.. mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, yang jarang ia keluarkan. Biasanya ia wanita yang tegar. Tapi, akhirnya aku trenyuh juga. Susah payah kutuntunnya untuk duduk, lalu membelai rambutnya pelan. Aku biasa menenangkannya yang sedang sedih dengan cara seperti ini.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Eh.. Tapi dia malah terharu aku perlakukan seperti ini. Lalu.. Kenapa aku malah jadi memeluknya, seperti dulu? Ini sudah refleks tubuhku, mungkin. Tapi, toh yang kuhadapi ini memang benar Mamori. Biarpun dia kehilangan ingatannya.

Jadi? Kuhapus air matanya dengan jemariku yang sudah keriput ini. Tidak, kalian salah kalau menebak hal ini biasa kulakukan dulu. Justru ini baru pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal memalukan begini padanya. Yang kuusap airmatanya malah makin larut dalam lamunannya, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu yang pahit. Tapi, airmatanya berhenti mengalir. Ia pun sadar dan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapanku. Aku pun menyeringai lagi melihat dia sudah bisa mendapatkan kembali ketegarannya.

"Gadis cengeng, ngapain kau ada di dalam hutan berbahaya ini? Pakai yukata, pula. Kau bisa mati kedinginan, karena hari ini salju akan turun lebat. Tuh, lihat, mulai menumpuk, kan?" Aku menunjuk gundukan salju di sekitar kami duduk, yaitu di rerumputan yang mulai ditutupi salju. Aku pun menyodorkan jaket tebalku kepadanya, menyuruhnya memakai jaket itu. Tapi dia tak bergeming. Hanya berdiri dan menatapku kasihan. Pandangan macam apa itu? Aku paling benci dikasihani.

"Tidak usah, Ojii. Ojii-san lebih membutuhkan jaket-jaket ini. Aku, mungkin sudah beberapa hari terkena salju lebat begini, atau bahkan badai salju! Tapi aku tidak mati, tuh, sampai sekarang! Mungkin daya tahan tubuhku memang sangat kuat? Jadi, tenang saja, Ojii!" Jawabnya dengan percaya diri. Hm.. Ya sudah. Lagipula aku juga kedinginan tanpa kedua jaket tebalku ini. Mungkin aku harus berhenti bertingkah sok kuat mengingat tubuh tua dan jantung sialan ini. Aku pun kembali mengenakan kedua jaketku dan tanpa banyak omong lagi, menyeretnya paksa keluar dari hutan. Menyeret paksa? Ya soalnya dia melawan, nggak mau di ajak keluar.

Tapi, menyebalkan memang mengakui bahwa aku tak sekuat dulu ketika menghadapi kekasihku yang masih muda ini. Dia melepaskan pegangan tanganku, akhirnya. Dan bahkan dia membentakku, " Ojii! Kau tidak boleh membawaku keluar dari hutan ini!" Seakan dia adalah sukarela di panti jompo. Seorang Yoichi Hiruma harus belajar sabar di ujung usianya ini. Harus, Yoichi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Di sini dingin, kan, gadis cengeng? Ayo kita keluar hutan saja. Ke rumahku. Atau, jangan-jangan kau akan menghilang kalau keluar dari hutan ini karena kau adalah hantu penunggu hutan ini? Kekeke..." Godaku, untuk ke sekian kalinya. Hah, meskipun aku kehilangan kekuatan tapi tidak kehilangan akalku. Aku pun kembali menarik tangannya ketika dia menggembungkan pipinya lagi,

"Mou.. Aku bukan hantu, Ojii... Tapi, aku diasingkan oleh penduduk desa di sini. Aku dianggap pembawa bencana. Aku dilarang keluar dari hutan ini. Kalau mereka semua tau aku keluar dari hutan, mungkin aku akan dibunuh oleh mereka, Ojii.." Ternyata, selain aku masih memiliki akal, aku juga masih memiliki belas kasihan pada kekasihku ya. Mendengar suara sendunya aku tak tahan. Kubiarkan ia melepaskan tangannya dengan lembut. Tahan, Yoichi. Jangan mengusap lembut rambutnya lagi. Kau sedang belajar sabar. Sabar!

Akalku, harus mengalahkan belas kasihan ini. "Hah?! Itu cerita tahun berapa, sih? Kamu diceritakan nenekmu, ya? Di zaman modern begini, sepertinya desa ini sudah tidak percaya yang begituan deh! Biar aku tua begini, aku modern, ya. Tidak seperti kamu yang masih muda begini tapi terisolasi di dalam hutan! Ayo, keluar. Aku akan melindungimu kalau ada apa-apa!" Bersifat keras itu memang pilihan yang terbaik, dari pada memanjakannya. Dan lihat, kekasihku itu menurut juga, kan.

Kami pun keluar dari hutan bambu, dan ketegangan Mamori semakin terasa besar. Begitu keluar dan melihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di jalan, ia berkeringat dingin. Dan akhirnya, begitu mereka menyadari _commander from hell_ ini keluar dari hutan bambu bersama seorang gadis muda, Mamori panik dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung tuaku.

Aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya, menepuk tangannya pelan. Tampaknya ia mengerti maksudku, dan mulai sedikit tenang.

Ah, salah satunya ada si rambut liar sialan itu. "Hiruma-sama! Sedang apa anda di sini?! Anda baru saja keluar dari hutan berbahaya! Anda tidak apa-apa? Lalu cucu anda ini? Ia terlihat sangat kedinginan!" Sapanya dengan panik, sambil memberikan jaketnya pada Mamori untuk dikenakannya. Sial. Sial. Dia menggantikan tugasku dengan baik. Kalau saja tubuh ini tidak tua... ugh...

Sial lagi. Mamori menatapnya kagum, dengan sedikit bingung juga. Tapi, kagum. Mamori menatapnya kagum bagaimana aku tidak kesal?! Baiklah, Tokalev-ku sudah waktunya dikeluarkan.

"Hei rambut liar sialan! Kau lupa siapa aku, _commander from hell_ ini? Dan lagi, gadis cengeng ini bukan cucuku! Cepat antar dia ke rumahku!" Perintahku dengan gusar, sambil menegeluarkan tokalev dari saku jaketku. Yak, Yamato—si rambut liar sialan—menatap tokalev-ku takut takut.

"Ah iya.." Dia melirik ujung tokalev-ku dan Mamori secara bergantian, "Aku lupa soal itu. Dan untung kau hanya membawa tokalev itu, Hiruma-sama. Yah, setidaknya masih mending dari pada AK-47 yang selalu kau bawa itu." Yamato menerawang ngeri, dan sialnya entah kenapa Mamori malah melihatnya kagum, lagi.

Bersabarlah, Yoichi. Lihat tubuhmu, lalu lihat Mamori. Yakinlah, apapun yang terjadi ini pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik. Dan aku benci itu, menerima kenyataan kalau kami tak lagi satu zaman.

Kulirik Mamori. Sekarang ia tengah sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang. Kesempatan bagus.

Aku pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yamato, dan hal ini membuatnya menuntunku dan Mamori ke mobil sport-ku. Aku pun menempelkan tokalev-ku ke leher Yamato untuk mengancamnya. Ia harus mengemudikan mobil ini ke rumahku, begitu isi pesannya yang kumaksud dalam aksiku menempelkan moncong tokalev-ku ini. Bagus, Yamato mengerti dan meminta kuncinya padaku.

Dan kami pun melaju kencang menuju rumahku. Setidaknya, kencang menurut ukuran tua-ku.

Rambut liar sialan itu mengajak Mamori bicara, "Aku Yamato Takeru, namamu siapa, nona?" Mengenalkan diri. Oh, cara modus untuk PDKT. Kalau si rambut liar sialan tidak sedang menyetir, bisa kubuat lubang di kepalanya. Sabar, Yoichi. Sabar.

"Ah.. ak..aku.." Mamori menanggapinya dengan gugup, dan bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin ia masih trauma akan suatu kejadian tentang penduduk desa yang disebut-sebutnya tadi, yang masih belum kupahami. Dan ia mungkin tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Yamato karena takut dibenci.

"Anezaki Mamori." Jawabku dengan ketus. Dari belakang, bisa kulihat Mamori menatapku kecewa, juga marah. Bodoh, aku akan membuktikan kalau namamu itu bahkan nggak dikenal oleh siapapun di desa itu, atau mungkin dikenal beberapa sesepuh tua.

Ah iya, aku juga termasuk sesepuh tua, ya.

"Wah, nama yang cantik. Seperti rupanya..."Tanggap Yamato sambil tertawa cekikikan, membuat amarahku mendidih. Kekasihku dirayu! Sama pemuda ingusan ini! Mati saja kau! Tapi, tentu aku masih memakai akalku, dan hanya menempelkan moncong tokalev yang dingin di kepala Yamato. Bagus, dia pucat pasi, dan diam.

Selama beberapa menit, suasana hening. Rupanya Mamori tengah melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar dengan takjub. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Keadaan enam puluh tahun lalu dengan sekarang itu jauh berbeda, dan sehari-hari Mamori hanya melihat hutan begitu. Mau tak mau ia harus takjub.

Ternyata Yamato juga memerhatikan Mamori, "Mamori, kok kamu seperti tidak pernah melihat jalan raya, saja." Rupanya ia tidak kapok bicara dengan Mamori. Dan bahkan, memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya! " Oh, suasana desa ini terlalu sepi, ya buatmu? Kamu pasti datang dari Tokyo, kan? Biasanya gadis yang cantik-cantik di sini itu pasti dari Tokyo. " Lanjutnya lagi dengan percaya diri. Oke, itu memang sudah sifatnya. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut 'merayu Mamori', si rambut liar sialan harus belajar dari pengalaman.

"Kau panggil dia dengan Mamori lagi, maka kepalamu akan meledak." Ancamku sekali lagi, dengan harapan Yamato BENAR-BENAR DIAM. Kali ini tokalev ku tekankan ke kepalanya lebih keras. Aku tak berbelas kasihan terhadap laki-laki menyebalkan perayu pacarku, ya.

Suasana hening sekarang, dan aku pun menghempaskan tubuhku dengan tenang ke jok mobil. Menikmati suasana tenang ini. Namanya juga orang tua, kan lebih suka suasana hening begini. Yah tapi tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur, aku memang lebih suka keheningan!

Ini benar-benar keren. Belum satu menit aku tenang, dan ada masalah lagi menimpaku. Polisi cebol sialan itu, Kaitani Riku, mencegatku dengan plang pemeriksaan, 50 meter di depan. Mau tak mau, Yamato harus mengerem mendadak, mengingat kecepatannya tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meraih kunci bagasi dengan gusar. Setelah mobil berhenti sekitar 3 meter di belakang plang, aku langsung keluar dari mobil, mengambil AK-47 dan membawanya sedikit kepayahan. Berniat melabrak pembuat masalah itu.

Sebelum aku melabraknya panjang lebar, polisi cebol sialan itu sudah beralasan terlebih dahulu, dengan takut-takut, "Maaf, Ojii-sama, saya sedang melakukan razia pengemudi yang meminum minuman keras, alias mabuk di jalan. Jadi, yang harus kami periksa itu.. ya.. itu.. Yamato-kun.. bukan anda, kakek Hiruma..." Dan ia sedikit gemetar melihat AK-47 yang kubawa. Hmh, aku tak menerima alasan, bocah!

"Kau sudah tau kan kalau aku ini bukan pemabuk, polisi cebol sialan?" Jawabku yang tak nyambung. Ya sudahlah, namanya juga lagi emosi. Tatapan mata Riku menegas seketika. Tampaknya ia tersinggung akan sebutanku untuknya. Tak masalah, tapi aku suka tatapan melawan itu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang dokter wanita berkacamata berlari kecil menghampiri kami dari pos yang tak jauh dari tempat pemeriksaan. Rambut hitam yang agak ikal itu... Lalu... iris hitam pekat yang bagai batu opal itu... Ah, aku mengenalinya. Dia Sasaki Yuki. Setidaknya sebelum dinikahi oleh polisi cebol sialan itu, begitulah namanya. Ngapain dia ada di sini? Bukankah dia itu dokter ahli farmasi? Oke, kuakui dia memang dokter serba bisa, tapi dia malah ikutan mengganggu hariku juga. Suami istri yang kompak.

Yuki menepuk bahu Riku, dan menyapa, "Riku! Sudahlah. Kakek Hiruma ini memang emosian, hahaha!" Bagus, dia membuatku mengeluarkan _deathglare_, "Sumimasen, Ojii-sama!" yang membuatnya minta maaf kilat. "Tapi, kami tetap harus memeriksa Yamato-kun, dan wanita yang duduk di jok belakang itu." Ia menunjuk Mamori, tapi aku malah melihat Yamato yang sedang bersiul-siul.

Yuki berlari secepat kilat—oke, ini memang hiperbola—dan langsung ngomong tanpa berpikir, "Wah, siapa tuh, Yamato? Pacarmu, ya? Cantik banget! Hei, kenalin, aku Sasaki Yuki. Siapa namamu, wahai pacar Yamato? Hihihi..." dan ini membuat darahku mendidih lagi. Perbedaan zaman itu memang menyakitkan.

Riku yang melihat situasi gawat langsung mengikuti Yuki dan menjitaknya. Sepertinya ia memeringatinya soal aku yang tengah membidikkan AK-47ku ke kepala Yuki. Tiba-tiba saja, Mamori keluar dari mobil dan.._ surprised!_ Dia memelukku dari belakang? Gawat, gawat, jangan sekarang, Yoichi. Kau tak boleh tersipu malu! Dan sialnya tubuh tua ini tak menuruti perintah otakku. Lebih baik kuturunkan saja dulu senjataku, lagipula ini berat.

"Hiruma.. Hentikan.. Sasaki-san tidak salah apa-apa, kan?" Mamori pun angkat suara duluan. Tapi, kalimatnya itu malah bikin aku kesal lagi.

"Tidak salah apa-apa katamu?! Dia mengataimu pacarnya Yamato! Apa kau tak menyangkalnya?! Kau kan bukan pacarnya Yamato, gadis cengeng sialan!" Aku berusaha melepaskanku dari pelukannya, dan ia menurut.

"Aku memang bukan pacarnya Yamato-san! Nah, itu sudah kusangkal! Tapi, kenapa kau berbicara seakan kau sudah kenal lama denganku, hah!" Bentaknya lagi, mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Baik, kalau sudah begini rasanya aku harus segera menjelaskan semua keanehan ini. Mamori pasti kehilangan ingatannya dan tak mengerti. Sama, aku juga. Tapi dia harus tahu setidaknya beberapa fakta aneh yang kuketahui tentang dirinya itu.

Kuseret dia, kumasukkan dengan kasar ke jok belakang. Kudengar ia meringis pelan, tapi aku sedang tidak mau mengasihaninya. Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan memerintahkan Yamato untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya ke rumahku.

Yuki pun menyerah, memilih untuk tidak memeriksa kami dengan benar, dan langsung menuliskan datanya. Setelah itu, Riku membuka plangnya, mempersilakan kami lewat. Yamato pun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Sebelum kami melaju kencang, masih sempat-sempatnya Yamato memberi selamat, "Oh iya, Yuki, Riku, selamat atas pernikahan kalian, ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang minggu kemarin!".

Sial. Aku iri sekali kepada dua bocah itu, yang bisa menjalani kisah cinta yang lancar. Perbedaan usia Yuki dengan Riku itu Cuma lima tahun. Masih wajar. Adakah—tidak—wajarkah jika perbedaan usia itu enam puluh tahun? Tentu tidak.

Hhh.. Lalu, soal menjelaskan kepada Mamori. Bagaimana aku memulainya? Pasti dia akan sangat kaget mendengar ini semua. Dan memang tidak masuk akal, sih. Kenapa Mamori yang sudah meninggal 60 tahun yang lalu bisa berada di sini, di mobilku? Gadis ini nyata. Bukan arwahnya. Lalu, apa maksudnya soal ketakutannya tadi terhadap penduduk desa? Jika mereka tahu kalau Mamori keluar dari hutan, ia akan dibunuhnya, begitu katanya. Kenapa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ini semua tidak logis!

Mungkin, penduduk yang ia maksud penduduk 60 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kan yang kubingungkan itu kenapa kalau dia keluar dari hutan bakal dibunuh? Tidak, sebelum itu. Kenapa bisa Mamori berada di dalam hutan itu? Nah itu dia pangkalnya. Tapi, tetap saja tidak logis jika dikaitkan dengan kematian Mamori, kan.

"Nah, sampai! Anezaki, ini rumah Hiruma-sama." Tak terasa, akhirnya sampai juga di kediamanku. Aku pun mengeluarkan remote dan memencet tombol untuk membuka gerbang yang menghalangi jalan masuk kami. Aku memencet tombol yang berbeda dan terbukalah pintu garasi. Sebelum masuk ke garasi, aku dan Mamori turun dan membiarkan Yamato memarkirkan mobil itu.

"Sayonara, Hiruma-sama, dan Nona Anezaki." Yamato berpamitan dan pergi dari rumahku. Bagus, sekarang tinggal kami berdua dan entah kenapa aku semakin gugup untuk memberitahu kenyataannya kepada Mamori. Aku jadi tidak mengerti semuanya. Gugup? Seperti bukan diriku saja!

Ketika kami masuk ke dalam rumah, mata Mamori berbinar-binar melihat rumahku. Yah, rumah ini memang a la jepang juga, tapi begitu banyak alat modern di dalam rumahku, yang bisa membuatnya takjub.

"Hiruma-sama... Aku haus.. Bisakah aku minta segelas air putih? Di mana aku bisa mengambilnya?" Mamori memelas kepadaku sambil memegangi tenggorokannya. Sepertinya ia tak ingin merepotkan dengan mengatakan di mana aku bisa mengambilnya. Anak baik, Mamori itu. Namun itu tidak perlu, Mamori.

Aku menjentikkan jariku dengan agak keras, dan datanglah Kakei. Kakei Shun, _butler_-ku. "Aku minta kau bawakan dengan cepat, dua gelas air putih hangat, beberapa kue-kue, mungkin _black forest, tiramisu _yang besar, atau.. _cream puff._" Aku punya firasat Mamori akan sangat menyukai _cream puff_. Makanya aku memintanya kepada Kakei. Ia menghormat dan pergi dengan cepat, mematuhi perintahku.

"Kau duduklah di sini. Ini kamarku." Dan setelah itu kami berdua duduk berhadapan di meja pemanas. Aku tidak langsung berbicara dengannya soal fakta itu. Aku membiarkan tubuhku bersantai dan menghangat di meja pemanas. Sedikit rileks. Oh iya, aku lupa bilang kalau aku sudah berganti baju dan sekarang aku memakai Hakama. Tidak penting? Kubunuh kalian yang berkata begitu.

Dan kami pun diam dalam hening. Mamori tak berniat memulai percakapan karena sedang menikmati hangatnya meja pemanas selama 60 tahun kedinginan di dalam hutan. Bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak minta dihidangkan teh juga? Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu, aku juga bisa memikirkan cara yang baik dulu untuk mengatakannya dan bersantai sejenak.

KLEK

Saat kulihat Mamori sudah akan memecah kesunyian, tiba-tiba Kakei datang membawakan penganan pesananku. Cepat sekali.. Dapat dari mana dia.. tapi aku tak peduli. Selama ini Kakei memang selalu mengerjakan tugas dan perintahku dengan tepat, cepat, dan tidak banyak protes. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kalau aku berterimakasih padanya. Setidaknya di ujung usiaku ini.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kakei." Langsung saja. Begitu mendengar kata 'Arigatou' saja, alis Kakei sudah mengkerut. Wajar. Aku memang tak pernah sekalipun berterimakasih kepada para pelayan atau pembantuku. Tapi, tampaknya ia sedikit senang. Ya terserah kamu lah. Yang penting, cepat keluar. Karena aku ingin segera menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum dilontarkan oleh Mamori.

Akhirnya! Dia keluar juga dengan keheranan. Setelah memastikan Kakei sudah agak jauh dari kamarku, aku pun memulai percakapan sebelum ia sempat bertanya.

"Kau mau bertanya kenapa aku membawamu ke sini? Ke kamarku pula. Jawabannya adalah karena aku... mengenalmu." Aku menjawabnya dengan percaya diri. Benar saja. Mamori langsung kaget karena aku menjawab seolah telah melihat isi pikirannya.

"A.. apa Kakek Hiruma mengenalku dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san dulu? Yah meski aku juga tak ingat soal mereka sih.. Eh.. atau Obaa-san dan Ojii-san?" Tanya Mamori dengan antusias. Nah, di sini ini bingung jelasinnya. Aku pun terdiam dan mencoba meminum air putihku dengan harapan akan sedikit jernih pikiranku.

"Minum saja. Dari dulu kau ini memang gadis yang terlalu taat pada tata krama! Zaman sekarang nggak begitu, tahu!" Aku menegurnya dan ia langsung meneguk airnya. Setelah itu, terdengar suara yang berasal dari perut Mamori. Ah, dia lapar. Lalu ia megambil sepotong _cream puff_ dan terpesona akan rasanya. Lalu ia mengambil sepotong lagi, memakan black forest, lalu tiramisu.

Lalu.. Habis.

Sebanyak itu, Mamori?!

Secepat ini? Bahkan 5 menit itu masih 30 detik lagi!

Rupanya ia sadar dan meminta maaf, "Ojii-san.. Su.. Sumimasen.. Ak.. Aku menghabiskan semua kuenya... Lalu.. jatah untuk Ojii-san juga..."

Lalu, kupotong kalimatnya, "Aku tidak suka kue-kue manis sialan itu. Memang semuanya kusediakan untukmu. Kau dari dulu memang suka makanan manis, kan." Ujarku santai. Mamori mulai gusar karena ucapannya di potong olehku. Dia memang selalu begitu dari dulu. Ya, aku juga belum bisa menghentikan kebiasaanku ini bahkan sampai tua ini, sih.

Tiba-tiba dia menggumam dengan wajah keheranan dan seakan dia tidak percaya apa yang ia gumamkan, "Kakek..." Nah, dia mengiraku sebagai kakeknya, pasti. Seperti biasa, kuhentikan kalimatnya sebelum terjadi salah paham. "Aku bukan kakekmu." Jawabku datar. Mamori tertegun. Melihatku tidak suka, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia berwajah puas. Saking tidak sukanya pada sifatku, ya? Senang sekali sepertinya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku bukan kakeknya. Tunggu saja, Mamori.

"Lalu? Ceritakan dengan jelas tentangku. Aku kehilangan ingatan. Kurasa kamu mengetahui banyak tentangku, dari gerak-gerikmu!" Baik.. dia mulai tidak menganggapku lebih tua darinya. Bagus sih, tai jiwa ke-kakek-kakekan ku masih pengen dihargai. Merepotkan. Jadilah aku memandangnya sinis. Tapi sehabis itu aku bingung sendiri. Mau jawab apa? Masa mau langsung ke intinya? Nanti dia malah shock duluan dan menolak fakta.

Mengingat sifat tak sabarannya, tak aneh kalau dia menuntutku lagi,

"Ojii-san! Ayo ja.."

"Aku sangat mengenal keluargamu. Bagaimana tidak? Aku ini kan... TIDAK! Lupakan. Mengetahui kenyataannya untukmu sekarang pasti akan membuatmu kecewa. Berbeda denganku yang begitu tau kenyataan ini, dan menerima dengan senang hati. Oh, tentu saja." Dengan agak panik, aku memotong tuntutannya. Malah mengeluarkan isi pikiranku di hadapannya dengan spontan. Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah seperti ini. Hal ini membuatku sungguh kacau!

"Tidak apa-apa! Beri tahu saja aku kenyataannya! Aku siap menerima apapun yang akan kakek katakan!" Tanggapnya tiba-tiba, ketika aku tengah dilanda kebimbangan. Mamori, sifatmu yang satu ini sungguh merepotkan. Itu kan hanya omongan di mulut saja agar aku memberitahu secepatnya. Biar saja deh, tubuhku sudah meronta, sakit sekali rasanya. Biar cepat, ia harus tau sesuai keinginannya sajalah.

"Aku dulu pacarmu." Jawabku singkat, dan tepat sasaran. Oke, mula-mula ekspresinya datar. Lima detik, sepuluh detik... Kaget. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti bukan Mamori. Aneh. Mulutnya sampai menganga gitu. Tapi akhirnya ditutupnya juga pakai tangannya. Tapi tetap saja. Kelihatan banget dia sangat tidak terima. Ekspresinya seperti mengatakan, "Oh, kenyataan bahwa dia kakek-kakek aja udah mengejutkan apalagi kalau ternyata dia pacar gue?" Ya, sakit rasanya begitu mengatakan kata 'dulu'. Waktu memang kejam.

"I..iya aku tahu sih, kalau kau tidak bohong, kek. Itu kelihatan jelas dari mimikmu, tapi... Aduuh.. Dulu aku orang seperti apa sih, mau sama kakek-kakek beginii.." teriaknya dengan histeris. Di luar dugaanku, dia tidak menyangkal dan malah percaya pada omonganku! Ya memang itu fakta tapi biasanya orang justru akan menyangkalnya habis-habisan. Tapi, tentu saja aku makin bertambah sakit ketika mendengarnya mengeluh tentang dirinya yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia harus dengar semuanya, sebelum mengeluh begitu!

"Kau tidak bisa mengetahui kenyataannya setengah-setengah begitu. Apalagi tanpa kembalinya ingatanmu."

"To.. Tolong ceritakan semuanya! Semuanya!" Tampaknya, ia begitu tersiksa akan kehilangan ingatannya. Atau mengetahui kenyataan soal dirinya yang tidak ia ketahui? Kedua sapphire-nya memelas. Manis seperti biasa. Aku jadi tidak tega membuat kedua sapphire itu akan menatapku jijik atau apa nantinya. Semoga ia bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Hmm.. Mulai dari mana, ya.. Baiklah.. Enam puluh tahun yang lalu, kau menderita penyakit kanker hati. Pada masa itu tentunya belum ditemukan teknologi untuk menyembuhkanmu, jadi..."

Gantian dia memotongku dengan heran, "Kek.. Kau tidak salah? Aku baru berumur sekitar 21 tahun, lho.."

Hmm.. Jiwa "orang tua" ku yang ingin dihargai pun muncul.

"Kau mulai berani tidak sopan, ya. Memotong kalimatku." Protesku dengan sarkastik. Mengingat kelakuanku yang lebih tidak sopan lagi, tadi, wajar kalau dia sedang menggeram di dalam hatinya sekarang.

"Ma..maaf.. Tolong lanjutkan.."

"Ya, kau tau, kau diperkirakan akan meninggal di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh. Semua orang desa ini tau akan hal ini karena kau, adalah primadona desa ini, tentu saja." Aku pun bernapas sejenak. Rasanya menceritakan bagian per bagian menuju kematiannya itu sungguh berat. Menyakitkan mengingat hal ini.

"Aku, yang waktu itu dua puluh tahun, menungguimu di sisimu. Menemanimu menunggu ajalmu. Mengajakmu mengobrol, bernostalgia. Bercanda ria. Oh, kau tau itu bukan hal yang biasa kulakukan! Tapi, demi gadis yang sangat kucintai di dunia ini, kamu, aku ingin membuatmu merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan bersamaku, sebelum kau, meninggal..." Sampai di klimaks. Aku berani bertaruh kalau sekarang wajahku terlihat amat menyedihkan.

"Tapi, malam itu, kau tau aku ada pertandingan final Amefuto di Tokyo. Kau tersenyum. Memotong segala candaanku. Kau memintaku pergi. Kau memintaku memenangkan kejuaraan Amefuto itu. Awalnya tentu aku menolak, karena aku merasa kau adalah yang paling penting untukku. Tapi, kau bilang, jika aku tidak ikut bertanding dalam final, maka teman-temanku akan kehilanganku dan kemungkinan besar kalah, tanpa aku sebagai pemimpin mereka. Dan aku akan kehilangan segalanya. Kau, dan karir Amefuto-ku. Kau memintaku, sekali lagi, untuk memenangkan pertandingan final itu, untukmu. Maka, aku pun meminta maaf padamu karena harus meninggalkanmu. Aku mengecup keningmu dan berciuman denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya, malam itu. Lalu aku pergi ke Tokyo secepatnya dengan segala macam cara. Meninggalkanmu sendiri, menanti ajalmu." Ajal, ya..? Tapi sekarang kau, di sini. Mendengarkan kisahku. Hanya wujud, tanpa cinta. Aku pun tersenyum getir. Maaf, menyeringai dengan getir. Sedih.

"Siang hari, selepas pertandingan final Amefuto itu, aku berencana untuk segera menemuimu di desa untuk mengabarkan kemenanganku. Karena aku masih berpikir kalau kau masih ada kemungkinan hidup. Namun, begitu sampai di desa, aku sampai di sore hari, kau dikabarkan telah tiada, oleh para penduduk desa. Aku, yaa.. aku malu mengakuinya, tapi aku menangisimu, di depan altar. Piala itu, kutaruh di altarmu, persembahan dariku serta timku. Karena rumahmu sudah digusur sekarang, ya, semua keluargamu sudah meninggal soalnya. Ingat? Kau anak tunggal. Sehabis itu, aku tenggelam dalam karir Amefuto-ku, dan aku sukses. Semua ini demi janjiku padamu.

Tapi, kemarin, aku bermimpi tentangmu. Tentangmu yang sedang tertawa gembira di hutan bambu itu. Kamu mengajakku masuk ke dalam hutan, dan kulihat rupaku yang kembali muda, seperti saat terakhir kita bertemu. Seperti suatu..."

Dia memotong kalimatku lagi, kali ini tepat sasaran. "Keabadian?" Potongnya. Acuhkan saja, Yoichi. Acuhkan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa, mengabaikan penyakitku, dan ternyata benar, aku menemuimu kembali di hutan bambu, walau tanpa tersenyum sama sekali." Dan dia cemberut mendengar hal ini.

"Sempat terpikir hal aneh dalam diriku, bahwa permintaanku ternyata terkabul. Oh itu tidak mungkin. Tapi ini tidak ilmiah, kau tahu?" Cerocosku dengan kesal, karena hal tidak ilmiah ini nyata. Mungkin.

"Memang apa yang kau minta.. dan.. err.. kau meminta pada kami-sama?" Tanyanya bingung. Aku menatapnya datar, lagi. Ia tidak memarahiku lagi seperti dulu, saat berbicara soal agama. Padahal kita dulu suka berdiskusi soal itu, kan? Kau yang islam dan aku yang...

"Tidak. Aku atheis. Sampai sekarang, ya.. aku mulai hampir memercayai tuhanmu ketika berpacaran denganmu, sih. Tapi, setelah kau meninggal, eh, kusangka meninggal, aku kembali atheis. Tapi, waktu itu aku sempat berharap pada tuhanmu, Allah SWT. Tidak tahu kenapa. Aku berharap kau bisa... Abadi.."

Sial. Beberapa detik setelah aku mengucapkan hal itu, aku malah tidak bisa menahan sakit ini. Aku terbatuk juga akhirnya, dan keluarlah darah segar.

"Sialan, keluar juga. Padahal aku sudah menahannya dari tadi. Penyakit sialan." Umpatku. Mamori yang membantuku, memapahku yang sedang tak berdaya ini, menatapku heran. Sejak kapan kau jadi gadis bodoh begini, sih?

"Ya, gadis cengeng sialan. Sebentar lagi aku mati." Pernyataanku ini tidak berefek. Bahkan ketika aku mau mati ini tetap saja Mamori belum mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, walaupun sudah kuceritakan semua yang kutahu.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berbaring di lantai tatami-ku untuk mengurangi rasa sakitku. Tapi, Mamori tak membiarkanku berbaring di lantai. Ia meminta menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalku. Pose ini... biasa kami lakukan dulu, tapi untuk Mamori yang baru ini, tentu aku agak kaget sebenarnya. Rupanya tubuhnya masih mengingat diriku, mengingat sentuhanku ya. Sial, di saat mau mati begini ku malah semakin mengingat dirinya yang dulu. Benar-benar menyesal dulu aku berharap bahwa dia akan abadi. Youichi, kau sangat bodoh. Dan sekarang kau hanya bisa menyesalinya seperti ini, kan!

Tiba-tiba, seberkas cahaya menerangi ruangan ini. Sangat terang. Dan muncullah seorang wanita beryukata, yang kayaknya kalau dilihat-lihat dari cara munculnya sih, dia dewi. Mungkin memang tidak masuk akal dan tidak logis, tapi aku sudah pernah mengalami hal-hal tidak logis, jadi percaya saja. Contohnya? Ya Mamori yang baru ini.

"Yo! Ah, kau lagi, Mamori. Kali ini aku mau mengambil nyawa kekasihmu ini, Hiruma."

Dewi itu menyapa Mamori seakan sudah akrab dengannya. Mamori sendiri malah kebingungan disapa dengan dewi itu. Ya aku juga tidak kenal dengan dewi itu sih. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat sosok dewi itu. Tunggu... Kemunculan dewi ini jangan-jangan ada kaitannya dengan kematianku?!

"Ashadualla ila ha illallah, wa ashadu anna muhammadarrasulullah" Aku pun mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat dengan tertatih-tatih. Mamori melihatku bingung, lalu menatap dewi itu dengan bingung juga. Begitu seterusnya.

"Kau baru ngucap sekarang, Hiruma?"

"Apa boleh buat, aku baru yakin!" Jawabku enteng.

"Mamori, tampangmu kayak orang linglung yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kupikir kau bakal bersedih... Tunggu, Oh iya, aku mengilangkan ingatanmu.. Baiklah, aku juga diminta untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu ini, sih.."

Dan seberkas cahaya datang lagi. Kali ini menyelimuti Mamori dan kemudian menghilang dan digantikan dengan Mamori yang tengah menangis. Meneteskan airmatanya. Tampaknya...ia sudah mengingat semuanya. Terlambat. Tubuhku sudah makin melemah.

"Yoichi..."

"Ingat juga kau, gadis cengeng sialan.."

"Dewi kematian! Aku mohon! Biarkan aku mati bersamanya! Menua bersamanya!"

"Hei! Apaan sih, kau, Mamori!"

"Abadi itu bukan pilihan yang tepat! Biarkan aku mati! Dan ah, jangan lupa, jangan biarkan hanya aku yang menjadi cantik begini!"

"Aku kan bukan tuhanmu"

"Baiklah.. Ya Allah.. aku minta maaf atas segala dosa dan kecerobohan yang kulakukan di masa lalu. Aku sadar aku salah. Biarkan aku menghadapmu sekarang. Bersamanya. Tolong kembalikan aku pada kondisi seharusnya."

"Mamori..." Aku, entah kenapa merasa terharu. Mamori sudah hidup kembali, mendapatkan ingatannya kembali,

"Ah, tugasku bertambah..." Lirih dewi tersebut.

Tapi kami berdua harus mengakhiri hidup kami sekarang.

~OWARI~

*Joget ria* Horeeeeeehhhh akhirnya ini fic selesai jugaaaa~~~ *Tepar*

Maapkan saya ya, minna, saya baru abis selesai liburan aja banyak tugas. Namanya juga anak SMAN 81 =_=b *Sabaarrr... Yukiii...*

Lalu... kenapa saya nggak kerjakan dari dulu? Kalian tahu sifat saya, MALAS.

Kyahahahaha~ Maaf minna. Yang penting kan sekarang dah selesai? ;)

Lalu lalu lalu~ Yuki mengetic pic romens sedih ini dengan bahagia nih~

Soalnya Yuki kan di skolah ada pelajaran bahasa jepang. Terus kedatengan native, mahasiswa dr jepang. Lupa universitas mereka apa 0_0a.

Daaannnn~ Seumur hidup Yuki belom pernah kedatengan native, sih jadi sekalinya dapet langsung jepang jadi lebay gimanaaa gitu yaah..

Terus karena banyak jadi ada 1 tutor buat 2-3 anak.

Aku sama temenku, Nam soomee (nama pena juga 0-0. Author Asianfanfics) dapet tutor namanya Mika-san. Ell est Belle! (Kalo ngga salah ini bahasa prancisnya, artinya dia (perempuan) cantik. Baca : Elle Bell). Yap, Yuki juga ngajarin Mika bahasa prancis, Yuki minta dia mengucapkan Ell est Japonais (baca : Elle Japone. Artinya, dia (perempuan) berbangsa Jepang). Mika ngerti loh ^0^. Padahal kan tujuan dia ke indonesia, ke sma aku juga buat belajar bahasa jepang kan bukan belajar bahasa perancis =w=a.

Mika itu manis banget. Dia ngajarin Yuki yang tukang lawak ini bikin origami. Yuki kan payah dalam urusan begituan. Tapi, Sensei Yuki, atau Mika-san ya? Yuki lupa. Pokoknya salahsatu dari mereka bilang kalo Yuki itu pinter bahasa jepangnya. Aiiih padahal kan enggak banget kook Yuki kan Cuma nulis inisial 'a' pake huruf Hiragana di origami burung Yuki dan Mika minta Yuki nulis huruf 'mi' di origami-nya Mika. Mereka pintar seekali membuat Yuki termotivasi, ya. Yuki ngerti kok itu Cuma buat motivasi.

Tapi asik loh. Aku, Nam soomee, sama Mika ngobrol dalam bahasa yang berbeda (Aku dan soomee bahasa indonesia, Mika bahasa jepang) Tapi entah kenapa pake isyarat kami gampang nyambungnya.

Terus, selama ada native itu kita Cuma bikin origami burung, nyanyi lagu doraemon bareng-bareng, sama praktek belanja di supermarket dengan percakapan bahasa jepang. Ohohoho Yuki dapat senbei loh~!

Dan.. ternyata Cuma kelas jepang Yuki yang dapet native! Temen-temen Yuki jadi pada gigit jari (0w)/*

Terus pas pulang, Yuki ngasih origami Yuki yang ada hiragana 'a' itu ke Mika~! Dengan pesan Mika selalu ingat sama Yuki, ya! Nggak lupa foto-foto sama native lain~ Selain Mika ada Daiki, cowok yang manis~ Terus ada Misaki yang 'Kirei'! Ada juga yang rambutnya kayak mie goreng 0_0a Aku lupa namanya siapa tapi tadi Mika yang menjuluki begitu lho, bukan aku w. Dan lainnya, maaf aku bisa lupa nama kalian. Ada kakak yang kece juga w issh keren loh, mereka pada pake batik semua. Batik mahal 0-0. Hmm...

TOTTEMO DAISUKI, MIKA! JAA NE~!

Tapi aku lupa minta alamat e-mailnya Mika... *Nangis sesenggukan sambil salto sambil guling-guling dan break dance* #eh

Yak sekian curcoldan curhatan saya. Jangan lupa review fic ini ya~!

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain! *Jadi trauma mengucapkan kata jaa ne (- -) hiks, Mika...*


End file.
